


Beginning

by favoredReign



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, at the beginning, hhh - Freeform, idk - Freeform, kinda surreal ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/favoredReign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is white. The curtains, the carpets, the roses... It's bright, gleaming...</p>
<p>//Idk how to summary<br/>//imsorry;-;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

Everything is white. The curtains, the carpets, the roses. It's bright, gleaming off the few slashed of gold colour on the ribbons tied around the platform. It's beautiful. It could be Heaven.

_It is Heaven_ , Edward thinks, staring at Winry in her long, white dress. _She's Heaven._

The preachers words go by quickly, and he finds himself answering, "I do," without any hesitation.

When it comes to her turn, Winry excitedly answers: "I do!" She looks so happy, so excited.

_Her smile is beautiful._ All these things running through his head, proving to himself she really is all he thinks about.

He's in Heaven, his entire world has come to a pause. Edward holds Winry close to him, realising how desperately he never wants to let her go. He would give her life for her.. Practically already has.

Nothing could ruin this day; nothing has and nothing will. His life is complete.

"A beautiful end," he whispers, still holding her.

"No," she answers, smiling still. "This is our beginning."

**Author's Note:**

> At least Im not that much of a murderer anymore, right?


End file.
